


SEX ED

by URAVITSY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex Lessons, Smut, brazil hinata, hinata shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAVITSY/pseuds/URAVITSY
Summary: ❝𝐋𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐎𝐍𝐄, 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝐌𝐄 𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐋𝐈'𝐌 𝐀 𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒 ❞៸៸  𝐒𝐄𝐗 𝐄𝐃 ៹  心情舒暢ʬʬ.elcome ⇢ haikyuu fans ⁾     ゛一罐蜂蜜   ᯭ  ˓˓ a hinata shoyo fic  ᩬ🧚♂️ ‹ nsfw ｡  08.10.2020  ꜜ⸼               ⸼              ⸼               ⸼𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭.៹゛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬ongoing !© uravitsy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. ➪ 𝘗𝘖𝘗 𝘔𝘠 𝘊𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘙𝘠

*̩̩̥͙ -•̩̩͙-ˏˋ⋆ **ONE** ⋆ˊˎ-•̩̩͙- *̩̩̥͙  
̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽  
  
  


⠀⠀⠀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➮ **HINATA HAD BEEN IN RIO DE JANERIO** for almost two years now. at first getting accustomed to the new environment and the culture was a bit hard for him, he barely knew the language, would get weird stares, and to top it off he would always feel homesick. though after all he reminded himself why he was there in the first place, to develop his skills not just as a volleyball player but a _beach_ volleyball player.

challenges and overcoming obstacles was development for him, it was what gave him the drive to push forward past his limits and that's what made it all so exciting.

nowadays, he has blended in quite well and everyday seemed to repeat for him. that was until he met the one and only tōru oikawa and ever since that _fated_ encounterthat pair seemed inseparable

oikawa took every chance he got to play beach volleyball with hinata, the man probably considered him a friend at this point though he would never dare to admit it. one thing was for certain, oikawa noticed the boy had everything going for him sports wise yet lacked everything _man_ wise. hell, the both of them were adults now and oikawa hasn't seen the boy pick up a girl once.

oikawa didn't even want to assume that he was still a virgin. _he totally was_.

that was why he felt as if it was his sacred duty to push hinata toward the right direction. that direction being the world of women and sex.

"where are we?" hinata asked with a raised eyebrow just as oikawa pushes him through a black sketchy door that was in a dimly lit alleyway, "hey! when you said you'd take me somewhere, i imagined someone more lit and less creepy."

"relax and let your senpai guide you," oikawa smiles knowingly, feeling pleased at the fact that hinata's eyes seemed to widen more once they entered the invitation-only club. the neon lights made hinata's head feel dizzy as he walked further into the club with oikawa by his side. the poor boy nearly fell over as a rather lewdly dressed waitress walked passed him with a tray of drinks, giving him a suggestive wink.

"this," oikawa gestures around him after the pair found a vip lounge area to sit at, "is where you become a man hinata. just pick a girl, it'll be my treat."

"i already am a—!" he stops abruptly once he already sees oikawa making out with a woman, his hands exploring all the places only hinata would _dream_ of touching.

the ginger sat back in the lounge chair, looking upon the women that walked around with a rather shy expression, his face beet red just from breathing the same air as them.

that's when you spotted him.

it was a slow night for you, mainly because you didn't put yourself out there and you turned down the few guys who did take interest in you even though you couldn't afford to. but the moment you laid your eyes on hinata you couldn't help but smirk to yourself.

the ginger had foreigner written all over him and you could tell he'd be an easy catch. he looked like someone who would clock out after a couple of drinks and hopefully by the time that happened you'd be able to sneak away with some money in your pocket after robbing him dry.

"i know that look (y/n)," israel tilts his head at you as he wiped out a shot glass, "leave the poor tourists alone."

"why," you glance at him with a small frown, "they're stacked anyway. think of it as a _contribution_ to the poor." israel could only watch with a smirk as you leaned over the bar counter to grab a bottle of alcohol and two glasses, "i'm merely seeing an opportunity and taking it."

"right, and who am _i_ to judge,"

was the last thing you heard before making your way across the dance floor to a nervous looking hinata who seemed to fidget in place. without warning, you plop down onto his lap, straddling his waist as you hold up the bottle of liquor in your hands.

"want a drink? it's my treat," you ask, while pouring him a glass.

hinata swallows thickly, his face more red than it was a few moments again as his body stiffens. he was unsure how to react to such a pretty girl sitting upon his _lap_ of all places, "um, hi—!? sure? i guess?"

with a sweet smile, you hand him his glass, tilting the bottom so he'd drink all of the alcohol in one go, hoping to get him to ease up a bit and not be so tense.

"you look like you could use the company." you trail your hands down his chest, playfully tugging at the buttons of his blouse as you leaned against him more, "i'd gladly entertain you for the night."

"i-i'd love it if you did," he responds rather quickly, mesmerized by the way you were so straightforward in what you wanted. if this was the way hinata would lose his virginity then he wasn't complaining.


	2. ➪ 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛'𝘚 𝘈 𝘞𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘌 𝘓𝘖𝘛 𝘖𝘍 𝘊𝘜𝘔

*̩̩̥͙ -•̩̩͙-ˏˋ⋆ **TWO** ⋆ˊˎ-•̩̩͙- *̩̩̥͙  
̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➮ **A COUPLE OF SHOTS AND HINATA WAS ALREADY** a mess. he was never one to hold his liquor but despite that he got carried away because of you. he gulped down everything you gave him with enthusiasm, happy to just have you within his presence in his slurred drunken state. 

before you both knew it, you were tangled within the sheets of a motel bed.

"f-fuck," hinata tossed his head back with a groan, his hand resting on the back of your neck as he watched you take all of his length into your mouth. his thick girth and the way his tip kept hitting the back of your throat made your jaw hurt, "fuck! i-is it supposed to feel this good?"

you gaze up at him, making hinata bite down on his bottom lip cutely as he looked at you with pleading eyes, his eyes watering from the pleasure, "that feels so good..."

deciding to take it a step further, you bring your hand down to massage his balls, feeling your own pussy throb by the way he bucked his hips up into your mouth at the new feeling, the sound of your slick saliva coating his cock driving him wild.

"please, please.." hinata begged, finding it hard to keep still when your mouth was working wonders, "i-i'm so close."

you deep throated him, the sound of you choking around his dick bouncing off the walls of the room. hinata lets out a string of soft moans past his lips that eventually turn into whimpers as he tightens his grip on your hair, "m' gonna cum!"

and just as those words left his mouth, he came. you tried to brace yourself for it but the load was too much and you reluctantly released his cock from your mouth with a ' _pop_ ', dragging your tongue along the underside of it as his white load hits your cheek.

hinata shook from the aftershock, his breathing ragged and legs shaking slightly as you continued to teasingly lick at his now sensitive tip.

"that..was amazing.." hinata rasped out, his arm covering his eyes as he panted heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

hinata wasn't a goody two-shoes, he was guilty of watching porn and masturbating with his right hand. he had thought it would be awhile before he ever crossed that line when it came to sex with another person but here he was, having his first oral sex experience with a girl he barely even knew.

you had made him feel high off pleasure and that feeling alone was addicting.

"you came a lot," you say as you lick some of the cum off your hand before grabbing a nearby tissue to wipe the rest off your face, "you must be pent up."

"i—i wouldn't know," hinata's cheeks turn red with embarrassment, "it's my first time so..."

"first time?" you feigned ignorance, acting as if you couldn't tell he was a virgin the moment you sat on his lap in the club, "well i'm sorry it had to be in some shabby motel—"

"no!" hinata sat up quickly, gripping your wrist with an evident blush tinting his cheeks, "i don't mind...i enjoyed myself."

"good," you smile at him while batting your eyelashes, "we should take a shower together."

"right!" hinata practically scrambled to the bathroom to turn on the water and it amazed you how trusting he was to leave you with all his valuable items unattended. _it almost seemed too easy,_ "you can come in, the water is warm!"

"be right there!" you lied, while shoving his wallet and phone into your purse, along with the fancy looking watch that rested on the nightstand.

without making a sound, you slipped out of the motel room and made your way out of the building, feeling slightly bad that you left hinata like that after stealing his things. though at the thought of the extra cash you'll make for selling it, any guilt you felt seemed to subside.


	3. ➪ 𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛'𝘚 𝘜𝘗, 𝘎𝘐𝘕𝘎𝘌𝘙

*̩̩̥͙ -•̩̩͙-ˏˋ⋆ **THREE** ⋆ˊˎ-•̩̩͙- *̩̩̥͙  
̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➮ **YOU DUMP THE CONTENTS OUT OF YOUR PURSE** and onto the counter in front of lucas— the man who was known for buying valuable items without an questions. he was the handsome guy who put quick money into the pockets of people like you, who often stole things from foreigners. nobody really knew what he did with the items but then again, nobody really cared to know when their pockets were filled with cash thanks to him.

"you must've caught a big fish," lucas says while grabbing the watch to get a closer at the diamonds that decorated the rim with his magnifying glass, "these are real diamonds. you sure you didn't want to keep it?"

"what good is it to me? plus, the watch isn't my style," you tell him, "i got a phone and wallet too."

"i can definitely take the watch, the phone too but the wallet.." lucas observes it a bit more before placing it back down on the counter while shaking his head, "it's fake leather. not really worth much around these parks where there is so much of it."

"aw, c'mon!" you pout, "the label is in japanese i think, is that not worth _something_?"

"nope, but the phone and watch is a big catch, i'll give you a lot for it." lucas waves a couple of stacks in your face teasingly and without further complaint, you take the money from his hands to count it.

pleased by the hefty amount, you smile at lucas who was too busy swooning over the diamond watch to notice, "pleasure doing business with you lucas."

"mhm, be safe getting home (y/n)."

you offer him a small wave as you tuck your money away, not wanting to be seen with such cash since these streets were filled with nothing but beggars and sketchy people. although your neighborhood wasn't much, it had its beautiful aspects, like the nice elderly women who would sit on their porch to knit or the kids playing ball in the street.

not to mention the view of the city was like a thousand fireflies from far away, making the sight breathtaking under the light of a full moon. if it was one thing you liked about brazil, if not for the food and people, then the beautiful sights you would see when you least expected it.

"hey, hey, (y/n)," your neighbor, davi smiles at you as he leans against the wall, blowing out a puff of smoke that you instantly recognized as weed. a man comes out of his apartment while fixing his pants, giving you both a nod before heading down the hallway and out the door, "i'm clocked out for the day."

"oh?" you jiggle your keys before turning to open your apartment door, "good, maybe i can get a good nights sleep tonight without hearing your moans."

"sounds like jealousy," davi chuckles, moving his brown curly hair away from his eyes to get a better look at you, "i please women too, ya' know."

"with what your charging an hour? i rather keep using my dildo, thanks."

davi waves his hand dismissively as you enter your apartment. closing the door behind you, you lean your back against the wood with a deep sigh as you kick off your shoes, wanting nothing more than to sleep after such a long day of stealing from people.

the moment you fell onto your bed, you were out like a light. you didn't wake up until the sunlight blinded you the next morning, it's light peeking through the curtains of your window, making you squint your eyes with a groan.

a knock on your front door made you wake up with a glare, wondering why someone would be up so early to disturb you. reluctantly, you tied on your robe and swung open your door, "this had better be important—!"

your words fell short as you instantly recognize the man from the other night. how could you not when he stuck out like sore thumb among the people you usually see daily. you were surprised to see that he was smiling, a hint of curiosity behind his eyes as he offered you a small wave,

"it took me all morning to find you."


	4. ➪ 𝘚𝘌𝘟𝘜𝘈𝘓 𝘌𝘟𝘗𝘌𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘊𝘌

*̩̩̥͙ -•̩̩͙-ˏˋ⋆ **FOUR** ⋆ˊˎ-•̩̩͙- *̩̩̥͙  
̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➮ **WITHOUT THINKING, YOU MADE A MOVE TO CLOSE THE DOOR BUT HINATA** wedged his foot between the door frame to stop you, "i just want to talk!"

"there is nothing to talk about, i have no idea who you are," you lied as you put your weight against the door, "just leave."

"open the door or i'll.." hinata bit down on his lip, unsure of what he wanted to say. if he was being honest, he had no idea what he was planning on doing once he confronted you. thanks to gps he had on his phone (that you stole), he was able to track you down into this neighborhood before his phone apparently shut off.

this wasn't his first rodeo, he had been robbed before and he thought he had taken the precautions to keep that from happening again but clearly that wasn't the case. he easily got swept up in your sweet smile and charming personality and you used that to your advantage.

he should've been mad at you but in fact it was the exact opposite. this was just an excuse to see you again, an excuse to follow you.

"you'll..?" you raised an eyebrow, curious to what the timid man would threaten you with.

"i'll press charges!" hinata blurted out, making you freeze in place before you turned your head to glare at him through the crack in the door.

"you wouldn't."

"i would!"

you grumble out a string of curses as you weighed the pros and cons of the current situation you found yourself in. even though you knew he was bluffing, there was still a tiny percent chance that he would take this to the police— even though not much will come out of it for the both of you.

after quickly collecting your thoughts, you swung the door open to reveal an optimistic hinata that had such a bright smile that you swore was blinding. with a scowl, you move to the side and let him into your apartment, which he gladly enters.

"what the hell do you want?" you close your door behind you, making sure to keep a comfortable distance between you two in case the ginger man turned out to be some crazed lunatic, "i thought i made it clear that we would never contact each other by stealing from you."

"it's just.." hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he found a bit of courage to meet your intense gaze, "i like you!"

"like me?" you couldn't help but laugh, "we barely know each other, don't tell me you're _this_ easy to take advantage of ginger. if so, that's concerning."

"not like that! it's just..i liked..when we.." hinata cheeks tinted pink, his eyes downcast as he struggled to say what was truly on his mind, "the experience you gave me was a great lesson of the world of...you know... _sex_."

"oh i see," you crossed your arms over your chest with a chuckle, walking closer to hinata, "you liked me giving you a blowjob?"

hinata shuts his eyes as he nods his head erratically, "i just want to experience it again... and possibly do more."

the temptation to laugh in his face was too great. you wondered if that whole legend about virgins getting attached quickly was actually true. although hinata seemed a bit clueless, he had to had some sort of balls to confront you like this, without even considering the possible dangers. 

"you're crazy," you turn away from him then and head into the kitchen to make yourself something to drink, "see yourself out—"

"i could pay you!"

with a simple smile you looked at him again, all reasonable doubt and your conscience fading away, "how much?"


End file.
